West Allis, Wisconsin
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 60411 |population_density_km2 = 2047.8 |population_density_sq_mi = 5303.9 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 222 |elevation_ft = 728 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 43 |latm = 0 |lats = 29 |latNS = N |longd = 88 |longm = 1 |longs = 6 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = |postal_code = |area_code = 414 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 55-85300 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1576439 |website = |footnotes = }} West Allis is a city in Milwaukee County, Wisconsin, United States. It is part of the Milwaukee metropolitan area. The population was 60,411 at the 2010 census. History The name of West Allis derives from Edward P. Allis, whose Edward P. Allis Company was a large Milwaukee-area manufacturing firm of the late 19th century. In 1901 the Allis company became Allis-Chalmers,and in 1902 it built a large new manufacturing plant west of its existing plant. The locale in which the new plant was built was at the time called North Greenfield, and prior to the 1880s had been called Honey Creek. With the building of the western Allis plant, the area was incorporated as the Village of West Allis, and it became the City of West Allis in 1906.West Allis History Geography West Allis is located at (43.00, -88.02). The upper courses of the Root and Kinnickinnic Rivers flow through the city. According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 60,411 people, 27,454 households, and 14,601 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 29,353 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 86.7% White, 3.6% African American, 1.1% Native American, 2.0% Asian, 3.6% from other races, and 2.9% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 9.6% of the population. There were 27,454 households of which 25.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 36.3% were married couples living together, 11.9% had a female householder with no husband present, 5.0% had a male householder with no wife present, and 46.8% were non-families. 38.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.17 and the average family size was 2.90. The median age in the city was 37.7 years. 20.5% of residents were under the age of 18; 8.3% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 30.1% were from 25 to 44; 26.5% were from 45 to 64; and 14.6% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 49.0% male and 51.0% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 61,254 people, 27,604 households, and 15,375 families residing in the city. The population density was 5,397.6 people per square mile (2,083.7/km²). There were 28,708 housing units at an average density of 2,529.7 per square mile (976.6/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 94.03% White, 1.34% African American, 0.70% Native American, 1.33% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 1.18% from other races, and 1.41% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.52% of the population. There were 27,604 households out of which 25.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 41.2% were married couples living together, 10.6% had a female householder with no husband present, and 44.3% were non-families. 37.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.0% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.19 and the average family size was 2.92. In the city the population was spread out with 21.5% under the age of 18, 8.4% from 18 to 24, 32.3% from 25 to 44, 20.5% from 45 to 64, and 17.2% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 93.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.0 males. The median income for a household in the city was $39,394, and the median income for a family was $50,732. Males had a median income of $36,926 versus $26,190 for females. The per capita income for the city was $20,914. About 4.6% of families and 6.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.0% of those under age 18 and 5.6% of those age 65 or over. Wisconsin State Fair The Wisconsin State Fair Park, which includes the Milwaukee Mile and is the site of the annual Wisconsin State Fair, is located in West Allis. Centennial celebration On June 15, 2006, the city celebrated its 100th anniversary. The celebration included a parade, fireworks and a family festival.West Allis Centennial Celebration Sports Pettit National Ice Center is one of only two indoor speed skating rinks in USA. Education The schools in the West Allis - West Milwaukee School District: * Franklin Elementary School * Hoover Elementary School * Horace Mann Elementary School * Irving Elementary School * Jefferson Elementary School * Longfellow Elementary School * Madison Elementary School * Mitchell Elementary School * Pershing Elementary School * Walker Elementary School * Wilson Elementary School * Frank Lloyd Wright Intermediate School * Lincoln Intermediate School * West Milwaukee Intermediate School * West Allis Central High School * Nathan Hale High School * James E. Dottke High School Government West Allis is represented by Jim Sensenbrenner ® in the United States House of Representatives, and by Ron Johnson ® and Tammy Baldwin (D) in the United States Senate. Tim Carpenter (D) and Leah Vukmir ® represent West Allis in the Wisconsin State Senate, and Daniel Riemer (D), Rob Hutton ®, and Joe Sanfelippo ® represent West Allis in the Wisconsin State Assembly. Notable businesses * Allis-Chalmers, since closed * Siemens Power Corporation, now on former Allis-Chalmers grounds * Quad Graphics, printer * WDJT-TV (Channel 58, CBS), WMLW-TV (Channel 49, IND), WBME-CD (Channel 41, Me-TV) and WYTU-LD (Channel 63, Telemundo), Weigel Broadcasting stations with studios located on South 60th Street in a former Allis-Chalmers building * West Allis Speedskating Club * West Allis Lightning Volleyball Club, three junior olympic national championships (Boy's 16's team in 2010, Boy's 13's team in 2011, and Boy's 18's team in 2012 ). Notable people * Arthur J. Balzer - Wisconsin State Assemblyman * Gary J. Barczak - Wisconsin State Assemblyman * Jeannette Bell - Former Mayor of West Allis and legislator * Dave Cieslewicz - Former Mayor of Madison, Wisconsin * Jeffrey Dahmer - serial killer * Aliotta Haynes Jeremiah - 1970's rock band which scored a one-hit wonder with "Lake Shore Drive" * Tighe Dombrowski - professional soccer player * Robert T. Huber - Wisconsin legislator * Donald J. Hying - Roman Catholic bishop * Jeff Jagodzinski - NFL assistant coach * Dan Jansen - World champion speedskater, Olympic gold medalist * Richard A. Knobloch - U.S. Air Force general * Mike Krsnich - MLB player * Rocky Krsnich - MLB player * Harvey Kuenn - MLB player and manager * Liberace - Entertainer and Pianist * James Melka - NFL player * Dawn Miceli - American comedian/podcast host, and member of Rasputina (band) * Delbert Miller - Wisconsin legislator * Chellsie Memmel - World Champion gymnast, 2008 Olympic Team Silver Medalist * Gottfried Schloemer, designer of world's first gasoline automobile * Tony Staskunas - Wisconsin legislator * Nick Pearson - Olympic athlete, National Champion speedskater * Ricky Wagner - Wisconsin Badgers, NFL player, Baltimore Ravens * Jane Wiedlin - rhythm guitarist of The Go-Go's, actress * Tony Willman - Professional race car driver * Gabriel Zophy - Wisconsin politician See also * The Family References External links * City of West Allis website * West Allis - West Milwaukee School District Category:West Allis, Wisconsin Category:Cities in Wisconsin Category:Cities in Milwaukee County, Wisconsin